PS462
/ }} |title_ja=VSクルミル |title_ro=VS Kurumiru |image=PS462.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=43 |number=462 |location=Nuvema Town |prev_round=Fussing and Fighting |next_round=A Nickname for Tepig }} / or Journey (Japanese: VSクルミル VS or 旅立 Journey) is the 462nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Nuvema Town a mailman and his pick up a package from Professor Juniper's lab. As he prepares to deliver the package, a figure suddenly approaches him asking for the package. Surprised, the mailman knocks the figure to the ground, only to realize it is a young man named . Black receives the package from the mailman and opens it to reveal three Pokémon and Pokédexes inside of it. Due to the cold he had gotten from sitting in the rain last night, Black sneezes and drops the package and its contents onto the ground. The Pokémon are released from their s and and begin fighting again. Oshawott becomes angry again and it attacks the other two Pokémon. While Oshawott attacks Snivy, Tepig runs off with Black following it. A shocked Professor Juniper arrives to find her lab's front door damaged and the two starter Pokémon injured and two Pokédexes soaking wet. After asking what is going on, Professor Juniper is approached by Black's childhood friends, and , who ask her what happened. Bianca then gives Cheren a while taking for herself. Juniper sends out her to clean up the mess while they follow Tepig's tracks in the dirt. They eventually find Black trying to convince Tepig to get out of a tree because it's sulking after believing that it was ganged up on in the previous fight. Black tells Tepig that he has decided to choose it as his Pokémon, convincing it to go to him until they are attacked by a wild Pokémon. While Cheren and Bianca worry about Black, Professor Juniper tells them that she will forgive Black for his previous irresponsibility if he can save himself alone. Black, unable to find the unseen attacker, commands his Musha to bite down on his head. Professor Juniper is immediately horrified at this, but Cheren quickly explains that Black is simply having Musha eat his dreams, clearing his head enough to find his attacker. After piecing the clues together, Black exposes his attacker, a wild and looks up its information on the Pokédex. With Tepig's help, Black defeats the Sewaddle and officially takes it as his Pokémon. Having gained a new team member, Black decides to teach Tepig his daily routine, causing Cheren to immediately cover his ears. Black, Musha, and Brav loudly yell into the air their dream to beat the Pokémon League and they take off, leaving Professor Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca alone. However, Cheren and Bianca announce that their Pokédexes are not working, causing Professor Juniper to realize that Black has the only one that works. Major events * receives the package containing the starter Pokémon, and chooses Tepig. * Black gets his Pokédex. * chooses for and for herself. * Cheren and Bianca get their Pokédexes, however they are broken, leaving Black with the only working Pokédex. Debuts * * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Professor Juniper * Mailman Pokémon * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's) * (Black's; new) * ( ; new) * ( ; new) * (Professor Juniper's) * (Mailman's) * (×2) * Trivia * In VIZ Media's initial release of the , which was compiled directly from the magazine publications, this was released as part of Pokémon Black and White volume 1. * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . * In the original magazine printing of this chapter, only Cheren covered his ears in preparation for Black's loud yelling. In the volume version, Bianca does it as well. ** This edit does not appear in the English version of the volume, suggesting that this round was directly taken from Pokémon Black and White volume 1. * To date, this round has been featured in three promotional samplers from VIZ Media: the , the , and the sampler. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Sewaddle . |ko= |pt_br=VS Sewaddle - |es_la=VS. Sewaddle - |es_eu= |vi = VS Kurumiru - Xuất phát }} de:Kapitel 462 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS462 fr:Chapitre 462 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS462